Dasisuki
by tatsukixbyakuya6
Summary: I love Tatsuki and Byakuya! At the end is a tragedy!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own anyone in this story! I was inspired by my friend, my family ,and a song.

* * *

**_

Daisuki

_I am almost there! _If I am late who knows what Momo and Toshiro are going to do to me. Hi, I am Tatsuki and my best friend is Momo. As I was running I ran into some one. He had black hair with two white things. He was cute!

"Hey I am sorry about that."

"It is ok." The way he spoke was perfect! The sound filled my sad sprite to a really happy one.

"Hey tatsuki" It was Momo and her boyfriend Toshiro.

"Oh hi Momo" me and the guy both spoke at the same time.

"It looks like you both met each other." Said Toshiro in a pissed off mood.

"Hey Toshiro"

"What?"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Tatsuki! Be nice to Toshiro." Momo said.

"But Momo..."

"Hey! Tatsuki! Did you meet Byakuya yet?"

"Not really."

"Oh ok then! Byakuya this is Tatsuki! Tatsuki this is Byakuya!"

"Hi." They both said.

"So, Byakuya are you going to Karakura High school." Toshiro Said.

"Yes I am I will be starting as a junior. What about you guys?"

"Umm..." Momo said. "Well we are going to be sophomore.

"Oh ok. What are you guys doing right now?

"I think we are going to eat."

"Do you mind if I came."

"Well if you want to." I said in a quiet voice.

* * *

Then they where off eat! Please review this story! If want you can give ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Daisuki**_

We went home after eating. "Today was the best day Momo!"

"How the hell was it the best day you retarded?" Toshiro said in a pissed off mood.

"Well I met a really great guy, and I eat great food!" I said in a happy expression.

_Today was a great day. I hope I see Byakuya at school tomorrow. But that Toshiro is a pain in the butt. How can Momo date him, but opposites do attract I think. _

As I walk to Momo's room her and Toshiro where talking so I left them alone, and went out for a walk.

Then I ran into Rukia, Renji, and Byakuya.

"Hi everyone." I said in a really happy tone.

"Oh. Tatsuki" Rukia said as she held a bunny in one hand and the other one holding hands with Renji. "Hi. Tatsuki Why are you out at night at this time?" Renji said.

"Um... I was going to get some snacks from the store. What about you guys?"

"I was getting some to. Renji and Rukia are going home. If you want we both can go to the store together and get some snacks." Byakuya said in a kind tone.

"Um... sure then" I said in a really shy quite tone. _I can't believe this I am walking with him to get some snacks. Wait did I bring my money. _ I was looking for my money and then I forgot it. "Byakuya I have to go home and get my money real quick. Is that ok.

"That is fine." He kind of had a sad tone in his voice. "Um... do you want to come?" I said hoping it would cheer him up.

"Ok! I hope I didn't sound like a stalker right now." He said it in a funny way. "Ha-ha that was funny! Don't worry you didn't. Ha-ha."

As we walked to my house we talked about what we like and our family. "So is Rukia your sister?"

"Yes she is." He said. "She and Renji are really close."

"Oh. You're lucky you have a sister. My little brother died by a hit and run. The man died later that day while working in a factory, and died by an explosion. Everyone was alive but him." I felt a tear coming out of my eye and then he stop.

"Tatsuki I am sorry about that." He has a sad tone again. "Do you need some to cheer you up?"

"I am fine. It happened a year ago." I said trying to sound happy. "Well we better hurry up so we can get a snack. Ha-ha!"

We were at my house and I got my money. Momo was shocked to see Byakuya at the house.

"Um... Tatsuki why is Byakuya here?" Momo said in happy tone. "He is here because we are going to get some snacks."

"Are you sure you big liar?"

"Momo why you calling me liar"

"Because you are just saying that to get alone time with him"

"**NO NEVER**! Why would you think that?"

"Why! It is easy to spot. 1. You have sad eye's 2. You are at a house without any parents but me and Toshiro. Duh"

"Momo I am just getting money for snacks so we have something good to eat. **Not saying Toshiro's food is bad or anything!"**

"Shut the hell up Tatsuki." Toshiro said in a really '**happy**' voice.

"Tatsuki be nice to him. Ok or I will stop you from going to get snacks with Byakuya. Ok."

"Ok. Mother just kidding Momo" _Wow she is going to be a mean mom! Ha-ha!_

Later we left to get snacks. While we were there a robber was taking people's money and he spotted us and asked for our money. So I gave him 5.50 but Byakuya refused to give him any and the man pulled out a gun and told him now or he was going to shoot him. I was right behind the man with the gun and then...

I shouted "Run Byakuya!" The man turned around a fell to the floor and was bleeding. I seen the blood flying and the man had shot himself instead of me and I went to him and pulled off the mask and then I seen his face and tears were falling from my face. That man was my run away father. Then he closed his eyes and stop breathing. I felt hands picking me up and took me away.

"Byakuya I am sorry." Held his shirt and started to cry. He took me home and he put me in my bed, and left till I said. "Byakuya I have a question?"

"Yes Tatsuki." His voice had a sweet tone.

"Um... I know we don't really know each other but... Um... d-do you w-an-t to um... g-go out with me?"

He looked shocked. Then he smiled and said...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Daisuki**_

I looked at him and then he walked next me. "I would love to Tatsuki."

_Did he just say yes to me? He did! Wait till Momo hears this she is going to love it!_

"Um... Thank you Byakuya."

"Tatsuki I have a question for you."

"What is it Byakuya?"

"Do you want to walk to school together then?"

"Um... well Momo and Toshiro have to come with us, other than that sure!"

"Ha-ha! Ok then." He laughing and it was so cute. _I am really going to date him. I am so happy._

"Well I have to go Tatsuki."

"Ok. I will miss you Byakuya."

"So will I Tatsuki see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes you will."

"Ok Bye" He said in a voice I will never forget till I see him again. "Bye."

Then he left. I went to sleep and I was dreaming about something that scared me.

_**Tutsuki's Dream**_

_Tatsuki... Tatsuki... I am going to find you... and when I do I will kill you from the inside. HAHAHAHA..._

_**End of her dream**_

_Who was that person? What did they want with me? What do they mean kill me from the inside? I guess I should get ready for school now._

**(Knock Knock)**

"How is it?"

"It is me Momo." She had a sad tone in her voice.

"Come in Momo." she walked in with tears in her eyes. "Momo why are you crying"

"Toshiro left." She cried harder. Until Toshiro came in the room and said "Momo what is wrong?"

"She thought you left. Without a goodbye you jerk."

"Shut up! No one likes you Tatsuki!"

"Oh go cry me a river! Toshiro"

"**TATSUKI TOSHIRO! BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"**

"Momo..." we both said. She never said HELL!

_**(Knock Knock)**_

"I will get it." I said running to the door still in my towel. "Who is it?"

Then he spoke in a gently tone. "It is me Byakuya."

"Oh then come in" I said looking at the towel.

"Ha-ha! I thought you were ready."

"Don't laugh at me! It is not that funny."

"To you it's not funny but to me it is." He said.

"Byakuya... why are you here?" it was Momo. "Tatsuki get ready right now!"

"Yes Mom Just kidding Momo!" I went upstairs and got ready then came back down.

"Hey where are Momo and Toshiro?"

"They left early." He said.

"Oh ok then. We should get going."

We walked outside. He grabbed my hand and then we walked.

"Tatsuki how is that?" Some people said.

"Hey. He is a new student." I said happily.

"Hello. I am Byakuya." Then they pushed me to the side and they asked him Questions. Then the stopped and he went by my side and gave me a hug and whisper "don't worry I love you more that then anyone!"

"Ok. Well I better go to class. Bye."

"Goodbye Tatsuki."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Daisuki**_

It is almost lunch time and Byakuya has the same lunch as us. Momo was going crazy when she heard me and Byakuya were going out.

**(Bell rings)**

"Yes class is over!" I said in a happy expression.

"Tatsuki Sit down now till I tell you can leave!"

"Um... ok teacher." Now I have to wait. Then I heard a lot of girls screaming saying Byakuya name, and that got me a little worried. "You my leave" I was the first one out the door and I ran into a pair of hands that held me for a while then...

"Tatsuki You need be more careful ok."

"Um... Byakuya" Ever y girl was looking and some said how cute and the others were giving me a mean glare. Then I blushed and smiled. "Don't worry I will." Then we both ran for the door and went outside to be alone.

"Ha-ha that was so much fun!" He said in a happy tone.

"So how is your first day of school?"

"It was fun but the sad part was I didn't really get to see you."

"Aww... Byakuya... don't worry you will get use to it."

"I know I will but..."

"Byakuya we have the mornings, Lunch, after school, and the weekends all to ourselves ok."

"Your right about that but... I have people following me and I am kind of scared of them."

"Wow you're scared of girls."

"Not really but they pop out everywhere I go, and I think they might follow me home now."

Then we had seen a group of girls walking toward us then... "Tatsuki" Momo was screaming with Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, and Nemu. They were running to us then the group of girls told them to stay away from me, because they wanted to kick my but.

"Hey come and get me." They ran to me and then they... were all on the floor in a minute. Byakuya went next to me and asked if I was ok because I had cuts in my arm, my legs, and my face. All the girls were calling me names. One said "You will never be right for Byakuya." Then I went to them and kicked the hard in there tummy. "Shut the hell up you don't know me." I looked at Byakuya and then I ran with tears falling.

_Damn it I am so stupid. Byakuya is going to hate me now. What is Momo going to say now that I was fighting in school? I guess I should head for home now. _As I was walking someone was calling my name. So I looked around and see no one then something hit me. It was a sharp pain that felt like I was bleeding. "Ha-ha! Are you Tatsuki." The noise was inside me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Don't worry we will met again! Ha-ha" Then it disappeared.

I went home and took a little nap. I was dreaming about me and Byakuya.

**(Knock Knock)**

"Who is it?" I said walking down stairs in my PJ's.

"It is me Byakuya." When he said that I opened the door, and closed it. "You're in hurry or something like that."

"Well I just woke up and to make sure a girl didn't pop up." I said.

"Don't worry about anyone popping up to find us."

"Right... Wait... Why are you here?"

"Um... I wanted to see if you were ok, and you said we can spend time after school with each other."

"Oh ok then. Everything is fine with me. Sorry about earlier. You know the whole fight thing."

"It is fine about the fight. I am not mad at you or anything, but Momo was worried about you. The cuts how are they?"

"Poor Momo I feel so bad for her. The cuts are fine. Don't worry everything is all right."

We went to the living room and talked for a while. "So Byakuya do you want to go do something fun?"

"Sure."

"Well I'm going to get dressed then. Ok."

"Um... Ok"

I went upstairs and was ready till I heard a knock at my door, and I opened it. "Byakuya what do you want?"

"I don't know. I wanted to see your room again."

"Ok... Well then should we go?"

"I think so."

_Well that was wired. Now I want to know why he came in! I am happy to be with him. Maybe we should go to the park, or play video games .Or something fun._

"Off we go!"


End file.
